This invention relates to a conversion chart for converting from one system of units to another system of units.
In the revision of handbooks and other publications, conversions, on a large scale, are required in converting charts, graphs and drawings from English units to metric units. Considerable time would be required to make these conversions if conventional conversion tables were used or if the conversions had to be made with an electronic calculator.